One Year
by Ithilwen Mirtirne
Summary: Evil is rearing once more in Middle Earth. Legolas Greenleaf & Gimli the Dwarf now set forth for Valinor, yet their plans are disturbed by the arrival of a young maiden with odd ties to the rising malice. Can Legolas overcome this danger as well as the


A/N: This is absolutely new to me, therefore, I desperately need your assistance!!! Please read and review, share your thoughts! I have the entire story finished already, but I have it all in one file. Separating it and uploading chapters takes just too damn long, but please make it worth my while *tears glimmer in eyes*. Luv alz, ~ithil~.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own anything associating with the original Lord of the Rings by John Richard Reuld Tolkien. However, anything that does not sound familiar to those obsessed about Middle Earth (e.g. Glamhothin), is completely mine and copyright to me!  
  
Chapter One ~ Glamhothin  
  
Upon the harsh roads in the outskirts of Gondor there traveled an odd sight. Walking side by side, an Elf and Dwarf shared the same road, the same path from Ithilien. There was no sincere animosity between them, but instead, the feel of great and strong friendship. The Elf was Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Prince of Mirkwood, whilst the Dwarf was Gimli, son of Gloin. They had served in the Fellowship of the Ring, and now they returned from the building of Ithilien. Together, they jested as the celestial sun beamed down upon them.  
  
As darkness descended, the strange companions moved off the road into secluded forest area. "Estolada sinome," Legolas instructed, his voice gracing the surroundings, "We shall have to continue on the morrow."  
  
Laying down his axe, Gimli glanced up at the tall, fair Elf. "I do not know what it is, but there is a feeling in this land that forebodes danger, Legolas."  
  
"And I have felt it also, my friend. But this land is strangely scarce in population. 'Tis abnormal of such a place in Middle Earth."  
  
"We are in Gondor, but for some reason, this land shows no mortal settlement. I fear…"  
  
"Mellonamin, you have your axe and I, my arrows, so settle for the night and it shall quickly pass," Legolas assured the dwarf.  
  
They slept as the base of a large tree, Legolas with his eyes open, staring at the midnight sky, as if in a trance and Gimli, grunting and groaning in his disturbed slumber.  
  
Morning approached, and the two friends awoke, Gimli weary from his uncomfortable night, but drawing strength from Legolas, ready to proceed on their path. Suddenly, surrounding them came a loud rustle of cracking branches and moving leaves. On battle instinct, Legolas readied his bow, as Gimli clenched his grip on the axe. With a startling cry, three orcs jumped out of the trees, fully armed and prepared to fight. Legolas shot his sleek arrow directly at an orc's chest, but surprisingly, it bounced off. Gimli, as well, was alarmed when his axe failed to severe an orc's head. As the Elf and Dwarf stood back-to-back, puzzled and astounded, three silver arrows shot out the forest and into a nearby orc's chest, landing in a neat vertical line. Out from behind a tree burst a cloaked warrior, either Elven or Human from his gait. He pulled out a sword from behind him and began to lunge at the attacking orcs. At last, the remaining monsters fled and returned into the forest.  
  
Legolas and Gimli, still standing together, looked in amazement at the warrior that aided them. But the sound of hoof beats caused them to turn their heads, and when they returned their gaze to the place where the warrior had stood, he was gone.  
  
Bursting out behind them came cantering a man upon his steed. He eyed the companions closely, then spoke in a low voice, "I heard orcs attacking from up the road. 'Tis not wise to be traveling in such small groups here."  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Legolas inquired, half-heartedly asking, for his thoughts were still of the mysterious warrior.  
  
"In the most dangerous section of Middle Earth…a place we call, Glamhothin- the only place where orcs still reside."  
  
"But is this not Gondor?" Gimli asked, perplexed at the oddity of this land.  
  
"Yes, my lord, it is, but it is a land that even Elessar cannot tame. Very few dare to walk through these woods."  
  
"Elessar?" Legolas' mind snapped back at the mention of Aragorn's formal name. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, you know him well?"  
  
"Know him! We traveled in the Fellowship with him!" scoffed Gimli.  
  
"My lords! You are Legolas and Gimli. I must beg that you forgive me for not recognizing. I am Beramin, one of Elessar's guards, and I patrol these roads of Glamhothin. I can bring you to Elessar, Minas Tirith is one week from here."  
  
Legolas and Gimli talked in hushed tones together, and at last, Legolas said, "Yes, we would like to see Aragorn again. We accept your offer."  
  
And so, Elf, Dwarf, and Man set out to Minas Tirith. 


End file.
